thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
The Servant of Evil (манга)
Слуга Зла悪ノ召使 - продолжающая выпускаться манга, выпущенная Comic Rush 25 сентября 2010 года. Сюжет представляет собой неканоническое толкование одноимённой песни Akuno-P. Художник Нэкояма Мияо.猫山宮緒 Сюжет The fortuneteller of the Yellow Kingdom was planning to resign. Because the fortuneteller's predictions had caused the Yellow Kingdom to be the most powerful and prosperous nation, the Yellow Kingdom's King had the fortuneteller killed. Right before he died the fortuneteller placed a curse on the King's son. He said that the son would bring about the death of the country and the death of himself. When the queen birthed twins, named Rin and Len, Len was born with a birthmark just like the one the fortuneteller made before dying. It is ordered for Len to be locked in the north tower of the castle, forever separated from the world. Six years later, Rin hears a beautiful sound from a piano; no one besides her is able to hear it though. Then the Prince of Blue comes to visit the King and Queen of the Yellow Kingdom. Because Rin was attached to the Prince of Blue, Prince Kaito, the King of Yellow finalized the engagement between Kaito and Rin. When Rin didn't feel like taking her midday nap she escaped through a secret exit. There, she found the piano player: Len. Rin is scolded for going to the northwest tower and seeing Len. Despite not being allowed to go, Rin agrees with Len to meet in secret. Prince Kaito has to leave because of an important ceremony back in the Blue Kingdom, and wonders why Rin didn't take much importance to it since she is really attached to him. Later, Rin visits Len and asks him to read a book. However, Len admits he cannot read. Rin notices nobody comes to Len's place but her, Len says there is who he plays with: the piano. Rin decides to take Len outside despite his doubts. After showing Len various things, such as the sky, the wind, and a kiss, she tries to teach Len to read. Three years later, Len realizes that he is cursed. While looking at his birthmark, Rin comes in with a book Len wanted to read. Rin says that it's the first time she has seen a boy without his shirt, and she would like to see him without the rest of his clothes, much to Len's surprise. It is revealed that the fortuneteller is somehow still alive, and he planned to cause trouble. Then, while Rin is riding Josephine, the fortuneteller releases a butterfly that distracts the horse, and makes Rin fall off. Hearing that she is hurt, Len runs down to her and sees her as she wakes up. Then the king of the Yellow Country enters, and demands Len to leave Rin alone while Len asks why he cannot be with Rin. The Yellow Country Queen tells Rin and Len that they are twins, and that the fortuneteller put a curse on Len. The Yellow Country king does nothing but say that Len is nothing but a "bringer of disaster" and blames him over Rin's wounds before leaving. It is decided that Len must be sent away where "this curse will never find them". When the Yellow Country Queen goes to tell Len that he must leave to the eastern region, she also mentions that Rin will be the next ruler, not the Yellow Country king's brother, Len's uncle. Len askes the Queen for her aid: to give him the knowledge and strength to protect Rin. The Queen tells Len he is making a mistake, but she realizes it was both her and the Yellow Kingdom King's fault of deciding to shut him into a wrongful world. She decides to arrange an instructor without notifying the King and asks Len to protect Rin if anything happens to them. While looking for Len, Rin overhears the Yellow Country Prince, her uncle, wishing she was dead. Rin runs to Len, where he comforts her. He tells her that he will be gone for an unknown amount of time. Len remembers when both he and Rin overheard the Yellow Kingdom Prince frustrated about Rin not accepting any other treats except her nanny's. Len wishes to be able to make Rin smile happily again. Len meets Luka, asked to be referred as Luka-Sensei, who came to educate Len. Luka then introduces Len to Mei, the executioner and his swordmanship teacher. Mei trains Len, while Luka-Sensei teaches him etiquette. Three years go by quickly. In the Yellow Kingdom it is decided that Rin will be the heir. Then when Rin sees her uncle, he shoves her and steps on her hand. While teasing her, her uncle says he cannot accept the fact that Rin, coming from the same womb as Len, how he calls a monster, would rule the kingdom. Rin declares that anyone that hits her will have their hand cut off, and anyone that steps on her hand will have their foot cut off, then shes commands the Yellow Kingdom Prince to kneel before her. Quickly the people of the yellow country talk about Rin, they give her the nickname "The Daughter of Evil". Finally Len receives the news that the King of the Yellow Kingdom died. Following the death of The Yellow Country King, Rin's nanny has been sent away to die. Luka-Sensei then offers Len a choice to continue his studies somewhere else and leave the palace. Len decides to stay with Rin. A frustrated Luka-Sensei leaves; she returns a while back being carried by Mei. Luka-Sensei had just passed out from drinking with Mei. She remembers when Luka-Sensei was a child and how she surrounded herself with books, handicapping her social skills. Mei then tells Len that she doesn't want him to leave, but respects his decision. Len remembers when him, Luka-Sensei, and Mei all had a picnic on the beach. Finally when Len has finished packing his bags, he kisses Luka-Sensei, and Mei, then sets off to the palace. Once there The Yellow Country Queen askes Len if he is sure to keep things like they are, Len responds that "the Prince died upon birth, he is a mere Servant". Is then revealed that the Queen suffers from illness as well and might die soon, leaving Rin alone. As the Queen begs him not to let that happen, Len promises to protect Rin. Finally, Len introduces himself to Rin and she greets him with a tearful "Welcome back", Len responds back with a "I'm home, Rin". The Yellow Country Prince sneers as the cursed prince has returned to the palace. Len replies that he is merely a servant. In a different room, the queen of the Yellow Kingdom discusses with the fortune teller that he is third in line for the crown. After a boy in the Yellow Kingdom is rejected by Len, Rin says that she hasn't seen anything like this before. Len explains that's because Rin has zero sex appeal. Rin then questions if she was the child that was supposed to have the birthmark. An assassin then trys to kill Rin. Len was able to fight off the attacker. Later the Yellow Country Prince, talks about how he is disappointed Rin did not die. When he goes to his room with a "new girl" it turns out to be Len in disguise. Len cuts open his throat with a knife, escapes, and embraces Rin. Персонажи *Рин *Лен *Кайто *Мей *Лука *Король Янтарного Королевства *Королева Янтарного Королевства *Прорицатель *Распутный дядя Интересные факты Концепция и происхождение *The manga's events are based upon the premise of The Servant of Evil and its counterpart, The Daughter of Evil; many of the characters names are derived from their representative Vocaloid. *The names of the countries are derived from the nickname of Elphegort in the The Daughter of Evil; the names appear in the canon series, but as nicknames for the countries, not their actual names. Галерея Cover= Comicrush201011 a.jpg|Colored cover to the manga's first chapter |-| Illustrations= Comicrush201011 b.jpg|Colored introduction to the manga |-| Misc= Aku No Monogatari.png|Rin and Len as they appear in the manga Внешние ссылки *Английский фанатский перевод *Русский фанатский перевод *Официальный аккаунт YouTube *Аккаунт художника на pixiv Примечания Категория:Манга Категория:Книги